


the hoodie

by stan



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bobby is oblivious, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Sharing Clothes, a lot of dick mentioning but no actual dick touching, chanhwan appear for like a second, junhwe is dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stan/pseuds/stan
Summary: junhwe forgets his jacket and jiwon lends him a hoodie.but not just any hoodie.it isthe hoodie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> to eloisa, for holding my hair when i needed the most. you’re truly my personal cheerleader and i couldn't do this without you.

junhwe’s routine was what most of teenagers would call very boring. wake up in a hurry, walk to school with his (hot) best friend, sleep through the classes he could get away with, watch japanese indie movies which had a very low budget — so he could be extra pretentious when talking about cinema —, avoid group chats like the plage, jerk off when he felt like it (which was all the time), sleep late and repeat. 

nothing extraordinaire ever happened to him, such as thor coming out of the sky and flying him to school in the coolest way possible; or maybe his mom letting junhwe borrow her car so he could expend extra time in the morning in order to make his jet-black hair look flawless, so maybe jung taekwoon, the new mysterious captain of the soccer team, would finally let him find out if he’s really ambidextrous or not. all of this would guarantee the boy the appreciation he needed to be cool enough by himself and not just by association, even if he’s really proud of his perfect streak of only making out with hot athletes that gratefully never want a serious relationship. junhwe was a catch.

except today he started off the day with the wrong foot. 

first of all, junhwe forgot to charge his phone the night before so he missed his alarm and woke up extra late. second, it was super cold, leading to an inevitable bad hair day which just ruined his mood big time (this turned to not be a big problem after his mom patted his head in a hurry before leaving for work and his hair magically got into place. junhwe was pretty sure she was a good witch). third, he locked himself out of the house. great. he was already leaving, backpack and all, when the cold air hit him and he noticed he forgot his hoodie too, because of course he did, everything was going wrong and all he had now were his good looks. dramatic was a word commonly used to describe junhwe, and he understood why when the following sequence of the sound of the door closing behind him and the sudden realization that he also forgot his keys passed by in slow motion. 

“oh my god, i’m the dumbest person alive,” was all he could think of, watching his mom’s car disappear in the distance, along with his hopes of not getting pneumonia today. 

\---

 _cold is just a psychological feeling, cold is just a psychological feeling_. junhwe knew that this is just what people tell themselves when they’re freezing to death and want to beat simple biology, but he had nothing else on his side as he walked to his friend’s house as fast as he could. he realized he was definitely not going to survive the day, and he couldn’t even call his mom to say he loved her one last time, making a good use of his last words, because his phone was dead. this also proved to be a very huge inconvenience when he actually got to his friend’s house and said friend didn’t answer right away. thankfully he already had planned a speech about trust being the foundation of a good relationship to get revenge on them today.

“kim fucking jiwon where are you?” he banged at the front door, knowing jiwon’s mom wasn’t at home and he could get away with swearing. “of all the days in the year that you could actually be late, you chose today, the day of my very own death, the day that i thought i could count on my best friend—” 

“you’re the most dramatic person i know,” jiwon finally opened the door, biting back a smile. “and i know a lot of people, i’m very popular.” he ended the sentence with a wink, and it was not even 8 a.m.

a motherfucking wink.

it’s not that junhwe had a crush on his best friend, you see. he was just having pavlovian reactions to behaviors that used to please him with his previous romantic interests, that’s all. they used to wink at him and, consequently, now his brain thinks he always needs to react like a teenage girl straight out of a romcom every time someone does that to him. it’s basic psychology, not love.

he also decided to blame the cold for the shiver that went down his spine, just to be safe. 

“can i ask why you’re wearing only a t-shirt when it’s freezing balls outside?” jiwon put on his jacket’s hoodie over his head before stepping out, hiding the half blonde and half black hair that his own mom called a mistake, but junhwe thought it looked amazing. he would never be able to thank song mino enough — even if he’s pretty sure he already gave him a drunk blowjob at a party one day — for winning a bet over beer pong and dyeing half of jiwon’s hair himself. his best friend looked sort of punk, and junhwe considered it to be badass. not that he would ever admit it, though.

“what?” he snapped out of his delusional thoughts about good looking boys and other related traps. swallow your feelings and move on. “oh, i forgot to get a hoodie and then i locked myself out of the house right after,” junhwe looked up, as if trying to gather inspiration for his next sentence only to make an impact. “sometimes life just isn’t worth it, bro” he ended with a shrug.

“well, i’m not letting my best friend die on me so come on in i’ll get you a hoodie.”

jiwon went back inside in a hurry and ran upstairs, leaving junhwe all alone in the living room. the younger boy didn’t waste any time and threw himself at the nearest couch, grabbing the blue cushion that he’s been calling his for three years now, feeling grateful for the perks of intimacy for feeling so at home at a house that wasn’t his. he was almost starting a loud complaint about not having a phone on a thursday, wondering how they would text in mr. kwon’s class, when something soft hit his face.

“put that on and hurry, because we’re already late, asshole.” 

“okay, first, that’s not even my fault, you were the one that—,” junhwe stopped mid-sentence, his throat suddenly dry after taking a close look at the hoodie. well, that and because jiwon was already out and not hearing him anyway. 

this couldn’t be happening.

jiwon lent him _the hoodie_. the hoodie that all athletes had with their names proudly written at the back along with a random giant number, as if the students really needed help to remember the name of their heroes, the people that brought back medals and, most importantly, threw the best fucking parties. not only that: this was also the type of hoodie that guys usually gave their girlfriends — or boyfriends, he saw it once in the baseball team — so everyone knew they were going out. possessiveness wasn’t really a nice trait, but junhwe thought hypocrisy was worse, so he couldn’t really complain. not about that, at least. he was absolutely screwed. 

freezing to death sounded better than wearing the hoodie he always wanted to wear (yes, all meanings considered. he just had a weak spot for tall, flirty athletes and he knew it, but what could he honestly do? it wasn’t just his best friend, and _no, he wasn’t lying to himself_ , his brain needed to shut up), but without the implication he yearned the most. 

he sighed as he put on the black hoodie, happy that jiwon was tall enough so the white sleeves were able to cover half of his hands, thinking that maybe no one would notice the big name written in red capital letters on his back. 

\---

everyone noticed. as soon as he step foot in the school, he could hear people whispering and looking at them. junhwe was almost certain that yoona, the girl that let him copy all her math tests was pointing at him, and he didn’t even have the right to get mad at her. he felt the burn of people staring at him and as he looked to the side, jiwon looked unbothered, as if he wasn’t noticing that they were the topic of all conversations around them. nice, it was just him then, jumping over to conclusions as he tried to cheer himself up thinking he only needed to survive for a few hours.

that’s when yunhyeong appeared out of nowhere, arms over his friends’ shoulders and a big smile on his face. they weren’t even inside of the building yet and junhwe was already fearing for his life.

“i’m so happy for you guys!” yunhyeong was very loud, passing by a group of people that immediately turned their attentions to the three boys. “even though i always thought you guys would like, text me if you ever started dating. or call me. but i’m so happy!”

“what? we’re not dating,” jiwon sounded confused and junhwe wondered if his friend was really that dumb or he was just pretending to be clueless.

“how? junhwe is wearing the hoodie!” yunhyeong emphasized the last words as he grabbed junhwe’s shoulders and turned him over, his hand under the name written there, trying to make his point. “he belongs to you now, you can’t fight anthropology.”

“hey, i don’t belong to anyone,” junhwe angrily protested and let himself free from yunhyeong’s clingy arms. “and ouch, stop manhandling me, it hurts, you know?” he brought his hands to his shoulders, massaging it lightly. “you could’ve just asked pretty please and i’d turn my back to you,” he batted his eyelashes and smiled proudly, “that’s how i usually get dick.”

“okay, too much information,” jiwon stopped him before he started giving details and started walking again. “and i didn’t really notice, i just thought it was a normal hoodie.” 

junhwe frowned, because apparently that was going to be his default mood for the day. “i didn’t notice too,” he lied. “i thought people didn’t do that anymore,” another lie, he had just saw jinhwan passing them by wearing a giant hoodie with jung chanwoo’s name at the back. the only difference is that chanwoo was his boyfriend, and they were happy for the world to see, not lying all the time to save a friendship. 

“i’m sorry to tell you guys, but they do. i hope you don’t mind people talking about it.” yunhyeong patted his friends’ backs as they reached their lockers, that were placed conveniently near each other. “and, junhwe?” he looked concerned “you need to start fucking better people, that’s really all it takes? you can do better, bro.” 

\---

when first period ended, junhwe let himself get hopeful for a little bit, thinking he would actually be able to survive the morning. by the second period, he was actually starting to consider fake being sick to go to the infirmary and leave. when third period ended, all junhwe wanted was for the floor to open and swallow him whole. 

he was not going to make it.

the problem is that junhwe had a habit of lying to himself. it wasn’t something bad and it didn’t involve other people, it was just between him and his conscience, that suddenly wasn’t buying his shit anymore. he just liked to pretend he didn’t care so much about people, to maintain a certain coldness to his character, and it was working so far. nobody questioned his resting bitch face because he didn’t show any signs of vulnerability. jiwon, for example, only caught junhwe crying twelve times since january, so he was already doing way better than last year. 

(one of these times happened because of kim donghyuk, ex soccer team captain and pianist prodigy, that just couldn’t stop being nice to him, making junhwe almost melt into a puddle every time the guy greeted him with a wink. they actually made out under the bleachers after class once, but then donghyuk got into this stupid exchange program and hopped into a plane to the united states. he told the sad news to junhwe at a party, and the taller boy was way too drunk for this, so when donghyuk kissed him goodbye and left dramatically, junhwe could only go after jiwon and cry, talking embarrassingly about how he was going to die alone. he still pretends he was too drunk that night and doesn’t remember this, but he’s never going to forget the feeling of jiwon’s fingers going through his hair.) 

but after dealing with hours of comments and whispers and people actually asking him about his relationship status, junhwe felt like he was being tested by the universe, and he was actually thankful for not applying to the theater club because now he knew he didn’t have the skill to keep his character for a long time under pressure. all he needed to do was trick himself into thinking his feelings for jiwon were simply platonic. 

he has been doing that for months, so doing that for a few more hours shouldn’t be a problem.

\---

junhwe was managing to avoid jiwon during breaks, but he didn’t come up with a good excuse to run away during lunch, so he took a deep breath before walking into the cafeteria, going straight to their usual table, relieved that he couldn’t see jiwon there yet.

“how’s it going, lover boy?” hanbin asked before junhwe could even sit.

“don’t call me that,” his voice was muffled and he didn’t even notice he laid his head on the table and was hiding his face in his arms. auto-pilot was going to save him one day. 

hanbin sighed. “when are you going to stop pretending, junhwe? everyone knows already.”

“well, everything they know is a lie, hyung,” junhwe was glad his facial expression couldn’t be seen, because he was definitely pouting.

“you didn’t get me,” hanbin had a condescending tone coating his words, and junhwe really hated the sound of it. “are you sure it’s just them who are involved with lies?”

classic kim hanbin, always pretentious and too vague about every sentence that came out of his pretty mouth. _what?_ just because junhwe didn’t really get along with the guy most of the time, it didn’t mean that he suddenly turned blind to the guy’s hotness. he’s annoyed, not dumb. 

before he started deeply wondering about what hanbin was talking about this time, jiwon sat down next to him and groaned loudly. junhwe didn’t look up, his best friend asking quietly to hanbin what’s going on, only to be answered with silent ‘nothing’. of fucking course.

but then he felt a comforting hand on his back and tensed instantly, almost begging for the world to stop jiwon from being nice to him today. he was already too weak and didn’t want to ruin his friendship just because he was being dumb and kind of selfish. 

“are you getting too much shit?” jiwon’s low voice was very close to his ear. 

“well, as you said to me this morning, you’re very popular. what do you think?”

jiwon laid his head over his best friend’s back, his weight only adding to the metaphorical one that junhwe was already dealing with, too tired of pretending. jiwon’s body was always comfortable next to his own, but for the first time in junhwe's life, the familiar warmth didn’t make him feel any better. “i’m sorry.” 

“you did me a favor, hyung, it’s fine,” he felt a lump in his throat. “you would never want this to happen.”

that’s what hurt the most. even though he knew jiwon made out with absolutely everyone, having no criteria at all, it just was not realistic to ever think he was the older guy’s type. he saw many of his friend’s dates, and they couldn’t be any more different than him, so he never considered the idea of having his feelings reciprocated. also, jiwon was way out of his league, being the basketball team coolest player that didn’t take shit from anyone, which contrasted with his adorable bunny smile and generous vibe. he was the perfect combo and everyone around the school liked him and, as much as junhwe joked about not being able to see why, knowing all of his friend’s secrets and embarrassing stories, he actually had way more reasons than anyone else to fall in love with jiwon.

and pretending was fine, really. or at least it was when he was able to control his feelings. all he had to do was make a joke whenever bobby held his hands for some dumb reason or justify his long stares with a humorous insult. he knew the other guy didn’t feel his heart beating faster every time they hugged, and wasn’t able to see junhwe blushing when the room was too dark and jiwon trusted him to talk about plans to the future, which involved the younger one hundred percent of the time. he was also a good liar, getting away with excuses to push jiwon away for a little bit when he felt like everything was too much and he needed time to get back to normal — which lead him to be grateful that his walls didn’t talk about all the times he buried his face in his pillow and screamed, overwhelmed when jiwon tried to go after him, telling junhwe that he meant a lot and that he could trust him.

all of this was very easy when he wasn’t being constantly tested, tripping over his standard lies, and when he didn’t smell jiwon’s perfume everywhere he went, courtesy of a very soft hoodie that made everything feel way too much like a hug he would never get, not in the way he wanted to.

\---

lunch passed by rather quietly, a situation that was very unusual for both of them. this morning would certainly make his phone full of texts, but junhwe didn’t have his phone with him and there was a palpable grey cloud between him and jiwon. after that conversation nothing else was said, and since jiwon didn’t even try to correct junhwe and say _yes, maybe he wanted this to happen_ , junhwe took that as a hint and didn’t push the subject further. 

to junhwe’s dismay they had history together next, which meant they had to walk side by side to class and earn more stares and whispers about their non-existing relationship, making him feel even worse. he didn’t dare to look at jiwon, only because he didn’t want to deal with the reality of the other boy not being bothered by this entire situation. he had to sulk alone. 

the (completely) dark haired boy never thought there would come a day that he would be happy that his and jiwon’s seats were really far apart, order of mr. kwon, who was tired of sending both to the principal’s office for talking during class. this would be a problem today, and since junhwe was actually afraid of authority, he made his way to his chair without even waving a dramatic goodbye to the athlete that moved to the back.

as everyone waited for teacher, junhwe heard his own name in the middle of a very loud conversation a few desks away, not being able to turn his attention to something else. he had a bad habit of eavesdropping on other people’s conversations, even more if they were related to him.

“i just don’t think it’s fair that jiwon rejected half of the cheerleader squad for that boy,” one of the girls said, clicking her tongue. “i heard that he made out with hayi a few parties ago, and i just happen to think she’s such a better match for him than junhwe.” 

_ouch._

another girl replied. “i actually think they’re cute. my boyfriend is in the basketball team and he always said he thought there was something going on between the two of them. who knows.”

“i just think jiwon deserves better, that’s all.” the first girl replied, and junhwe felt his blood boil immediately. 

how could they be so loud when they knew junhwe was right next to them? and why his feelings seemed so obvious to people that didn’t know him at all? he felt the click of his brain-to-mouth filter turning off. _oh no, here it comes_. all of these months of hard work were suddenly going to the trash. his short temper already took enough. 

“we’re not fucking dating, for fuck’s sake,” he knew his voice was louder than it should, but he was way past his limit. “can’t you talk about any other subject in this school? go take care of your own lives!” 

he got up and grabbed his backpack, not turning back as he walked out, the entire classroom abruptly quiet. “you can tell the cheerleader squad jiwon is fucking available, and they have nothing to worry about, because he would never date me,” junhwe’s tone was bitter, but he didn’t care. 

what a lovely way to confess your feelings. 

\---

“junhwe, wait!” jiwon was breathless, his voice far away as he ran across the empty school field. they would be in so much trouble if they were caught.

“what, hyung?” he gave up and turned, ready to speak words he didn’t want to and ruin the best friendship he ever had.

jiwon had his hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back. “what was that all about?” the hint of hope on his words becoming a mystery to junhwe. 

and as much as junhwe’s brain was telling him to lie, to say he was just having a bad day, that he snapped for no reason, blaming it on his usual drama, he decided against it. even if jiwon didn’t correspond his feelings, he knew that after today he wasn’t going to be able to pretend the same way he used to before, this part of his façade broken beyond repair. 

“come on, hyung, you really don’t know?” he opened his arms to make the hoodie even more visible. facing jiwon’s confused expression, he kept talking. “it’s just a hoodie! it’s just a dumb hoodie that you had to lend me because i’m stupid and i forget everything!”

damn jiwon for being so transparent when it came to his feelings, and damn his now sad semblance that could be seen from all the way from across the soccer field. _‘that’s my answer’_ , junhwe thought, concluding that his friend was pitying him for his dumb unrequited love. he didn’t turn his gaze away from jiwon’s eyes, though. 

“and now everyone thinks we’re dating,” he laughed bitterly. “this is so ridiculous, they think you gave me this hoodie because we’re in love.” junhwe ran his hand through his hair, making it as messy as his mind was at the moment. “they think we’re in love, but this is never going to happen!”

the words left junhwe’s mouth only to cut the heavy air between them just like a knife, and that was all it took for jiwon to suddenly break their eye contact, looking down at his feet. the silence that followed was a contrast to junhwe’s previous screams, and he found himself longing the feel of staring at the boy’s eyes, because that was all he had at the moment. 

after a few seconds that felt like hours, the older boy finally said something. 

“never?” his voice was very small, and the last time junhwe saw his friend so vulnerable was last year at seungri’s party when jiwon discovered that his girlfriend at the time was cheating on him with the basketball team captain, leading him to feel like he wasn’t good enough for anyone. cheering him up and not falling into the trap he created himself was a big challenge for junhwe at the time, but he did what every good friend would do.

“what?”

“you think it’s impossible for us to date?” oh no, not the puppy eyes. junhwe was counting on at least getting out of this feeling a little bit angry, for anger was easier to deal with than sadness. why did he have to be so weak?

“why does it matter to you now?” the words escaped his lips before he could think about his tone, sounding more aggressive than he intended to. 

“it’s just that…” the older boy took a deep breath, pondering if should keep talking. junhwe read his lips as he mouthed a confident ‘screw it’ and kept going. “i thought that i could pretend,” jiwon looked like he wanted to run away, but he was determined to not move at all. “you know, that this was real.”

oh. _oh_. this couldn’t be it. junhwe tried to calm down his heart and shove his hopeful feelings back to the hole where they were born. there was no way in the world that kim jiwon, flirty athlete that got all the girls and a a fair amount of guys, was as dumb as him when it came to confessing his feelings. this just wasn’t realistic. 

the younger boy noticed he was quiet for a really long time when jiwon’s voice brought him back from his delusional thoughts.

“i’m sorry, okay? i was too selfish. i thought that maybe you would also feel the same, that maybe you wanted this too, but you were angry and sad all the time you were wearing my hoodie and then i realized i fucked up big time. i took a chance and i blew it, i’m sorry, i think i just hoped that you would understand it.” 

jiwon ducked his head after talking way too fast than he used to, and this attitude made him unable to see that junhwe couldn’t hold his smile back anymore. however, right now, instead of being grateful for the universe helping him hide his feelings, the younger boy decided he was going to make his reaction noticed. 

“well, hyung,” junhwe started, and jiwon looked up when he noticed the smile in his friend’s voice, expression still puzzled. “i understand it now.”

next think he knows he’s walking towards his best friend, and his backpack is no longer hanging on his shoulder, and maybe he doesn’t even need a hoodie right now, his heart warm enough to prevent himself from freezing. junhwe almost laughs as he realizes that jiwon is taking a while to understand what’s happening, getting the situation just in time to close his eyes and feel junhwe’s hands on his face, and the press of the boy’s lips on his own. 

they’re finally kissing and the school is so quiet that junhwe’s fast heartbeats were processed as fireworks by his brain. jiwon’s lips are soft and, even thought it was just a chaste peck, junhwe was still a blushing mess when he broke the kiss against his will, but much to his lungs’ relief. jiwon had to bite his lips to stop him from grinning when he finally opened his eyes to look fondly at the boy in front of him, the sight way too cute for him to resist. 

he dropped his own backpack to the ground without a second thought, putting his arms around the younger boy’s waist, only to tuck him closer to another kiss that was guaranteed to last longer.

“why are we so dumb?” jiwon asked, his smile felt against junhwe’s neck and the hot breath making the young boy shiver.

“it’s your fault, actually,” junhwe replied, surprised that his voice didn’t break and he still had something in him to argue at this point. “instead of throwing your hoodie at me and leaving, you could’ve said ‘hey, grab my hoodie and be my official boyfriend, pretty please’, to which i would’ve said yes,” he cheeks were going to hurt from all the grinning, but he didn’t care. “because that’s also how i usually get dick.”

“you never got dick that way, junhwe. i’m sure nobody in the world ever got into someone’s pants that way.” jiwon looked up and their noses were touching. he enjoyed the proximity enough to give junhwe another peck on the lips before he could say something else. “since when do you like me?”

“who said i like you?” junhwe smirked, but quickly gave up when jiwon just stared blankly at him, not buying his answer. “since always, i think.” voice turning into a whisper. “every time i look back i notice something different. even when i was into donghyuk, the thing i looked forward the most was talking to you about it.”

“yeah, i totally get that,” jiwon flashed him a smile. “i should’ve realized sooner that you always wanted to get into my hoodie.” 

junhwe kept running his fingers on his brand new boyfriend’s hair, surprised that it still felt this soft even after the hair dye. “and pants. don’t forget the pants,” he reached for jiwon’s ass, giving it a squeeze. he would never forgive himself if he missed this opportunity. 

it was when junhwe’s gaze dropped to his brand new boyfriend’s mouth that jiwon took his time to admire the sight before leaning in to another one of the many kisses they shared that morning. junhwe knew they were going to get in trouble for skipping mr. kwon’s class and that his mom would get angry at him later. he also knew that his friends wouldn’t let the new couple live, but he didn’t care. all he cared about was the owner of his new favorite hoodie, the boy that was holding him in his arms and that made him the happiest person alive.

\---

as the couple got to jiwon’s house, they found it really difficult to let go off each other and say goodbye. every time junhwe turned his back to go home, jiwon held his hand and pulled him back to a breathtaking kiss, making the younger boy feel weak at the knees once again. he made a mental note to get used to this feeling soon, even if he knew he was going to melt every time it happened. 

“you know i’m stealing your hoodie, right?” his left hand was on jiwon’s chest, making him feel safer to sense his boyfriend’s heart pounding there. at least he was not alone with his embarrassing reactions. 

“it’s not my hoodie,” jiwon smirked, knowing he was going to be cheesy. “it’s yours now.”

“oh my god, we’re breaking up.” junhwe said in disbelief, rolling his eyes and hiding his face between his hands as jiwon laughed. 

“no we’re not.” he was smiling dreamingly at junhwe, wondering how he ever got so lucky. his hands made their way to find junhwe’s inside the sleeves of his hoodie, interlacing their fingers together, opening the way for him to pull the boy back to another kiss.

\---

when the weather became too hot for junhwe to wear his favorite hoodie, he found out this wasn’t really a problem. jiwon gave him a ring instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after years of writing random shit this is my first time actually posting something and oh my god i really need a drink???
> 
> also english is not my first language so please bear with me
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this fluffy mess lmao i really tried


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weekly idol made me feel things. 
> 
> and as always, this is eloisa's.

if someone asked jiwon if he regretted giving junhwe his hoodie last year, he wouldn’t hesitate to say no. in fact, junhwe had already asked him several times, and his answer remained the same. he really couldn’t be happier with his relationship.

however, sometimes he wished he had asked junhwe out in a different way.

or at least in a way that wouldn’t make half of his clothes disappear from his wardrobe.

“you really got addicted to my clothes, didn’t you?” jiwon said, looking junhwe from head to toe as he approached him on the school parking lot.

“well, good morning to you too!” junhwe replied sarcastically and put his phone on his pocket.  “and i don’t know what you’re talking about.” he finished his lie with a challenging smile.

at the lack of a reply, junhwe moved closer and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, still a little careful with public displays of affection. the whole school already knew about their relationship — well, they knew it before it even happened — and to be fair it was never a shock to see junhwe going out with an athlete in the first place, but they still preferred to keep it low.

jiwon just snorted at the audacity of his boyfriend to deny such a undisputed accusation, shaking his head before giving him a chaste peck on the lips. they needed to enjoy those moments together before jiwon traveled to his dad’s for two weeks.

“i’m gonna need them back one day, you know? i can’t afford buying new ones every time you steal my shirts” jiwon tried going for a serious tone, but the whole situation was funny and a little adorable, so it didn’t come out the way he had intended.

junhwe rolled his eyes in a playful way.  “i really don’t know what you’re talking about, _babe_. maybe if your room wasn’t a mess, you wouldn’t lose them.” he kept his smile, knowing jiwon could see right through him and wasn’t buying any of this.                      

however, their game was cut short when the bell rang, but jiwon’s scoff was still audible to junhwe, who used the opportunity to quickly capture his boyfriend’s lips on his own one last time before running away for this first class.

jiwon’s eyes followed him until he got out of vision, a habit he had ever since they were just friends and he had to keep an eye on junhwe and his non-existent sense of direction. he couldn’t deny that junhwe looked good wearing his clothes, and something inside him really appreciated the fact that the whole world knew junhwe was _his_ , but he still needed some of them back before traveling.

he was considering going to junhwe’s house and grabbing his clothes when something on his mind clicked.

he had a plan.

\---

when junhwe opened the door to his house at a friday afternoon, he wasn’t expecting to find his boyfriend on the other side, much less holding a suitcase. did junhwe forget a date? no. that would never happen, he was always the one planning them. he was pretty sure jiwon had a trip to his dad’s house on the next day, and they were planning to meet in the morning.

he was happy his boyfriend showed up, though, saving him from homework.

“can i come in?” jiwon offered, a sly smirk on his face. nothing good could come out of this.

junhwe nodded and moved to the side, leaving space for the older boy to enter the house with his big suitcase.   

did jiwon need help packing?

“do you need help packing?” junhwe inquired. “why didn’t you text me? i would be there in a minute.”

that was when jiwon’s smirk turned into a full grin that reached his eyes. it was cute the same way it was a little bit scary.

he quietly left his suitcase at the bottom of the staircase and walked over to junhwe, who was still at the house’s entrance. his back hit the door before jiwon even got to him.

“i actually do, _babe_ ,” jiwon emphasized the last word, mimicking the way his boyfriend usually called him whenever they were bantering. they were too close and jiwon’s breath was hot against junhwe’s face, his arms holding him in place by the waist. if junhwe had to be honest, that was kind of turning him on. “in fact, i came here to get _your_ clothes.”

the words slightly broke junhwe’s trance. he squinted, holding back a smile. the act of crossing his arms was enough to create a small space between their bodies, and that really helped both to focus on their conversation.

“you see… _all_ of my clothes went missing and i thought my lovely boyfriend could let me borrow some of his…” jiwon’s voice was soft, almost dreamy as he created his trap. “i don’t know where they are, and i really need to travel tomorrow, can you help?” he batted his eyelashes, hands finding their way under junhwe’s — no, jiwon’s — shirt.

“stop being so dramatic!” junhwe exclaimed as he hit his boyfriend in the chest. “i didn’t even steal that many! don’t lie!”

at that, a smile took place on jiwon’s face again, who was quietly waiting for junhwe to understand he had fallen into a trap. it took him a little while, but he dropped his shoulders and sighed as soon as he finally realized what just happened.

“fine, fine. you win,” he held up his hands in the air, admitting defeat and using them to untangle himself from his boyfriend, faking annoyance. “let’s go upstairs so you can choose whatever you want.”

he wasn’t even two steps in on his walk to the bedroom before jiwon pulled him closer by the waist and hugged him from behind, mouth quick to find its way to the crook of junhwe’s neck, where he planted several kisses.

“i knew,” smack, “you would,” _smack_ , “fall for that,” smack. jiwon made sure the embrace was tighter with every smack of his lips against junhwe’s skin.

junhwe swore he could melt into a puddle right there and he would die a happy guy. he wouldn’t admit it, but he was glad he lost that argument only so he could be pampered by his boyfriend. and also because maybe he would get to see jiwon wearing some of his clothes for a change.

but he would never admit that.

thinking about their relationship, junhwe couldn’t be more grateful to find someone so perfect for him as jiwon. he knew he was lucky and that any other person in the world wouldn’t put up with him, so he made a mental note to give jiwon the best blowjob in the world as soon as he got back and they had enough time to themselves.

if junhwe didn’t understand why jiwon’s previous relationships didn’t work, now he found himself even more confused wondering why would someone ever dump jiwon in the first place.

(he was glad they did, though, because now he had the chance to be wrapped in his arms).

“i’m taking that black jacket you have, by the way. the big one.” jiwon declared, his head resting on junhwe’s shoulder as they slowly rocked their bodies from left to right, enjoying the presence of each other.

“well… not if i hide it first.” junhwe disagreed, pushing jiwon’s arms away from his body. he almost tripped on the suitcase, but managed to beat a very exasperated jiwon on the way to his bedroom.

\---

the whole process of packing jiwon’s suitcase took them longer than they thought it would, but it was expected considering each piece of clothing had to go through serious debate to see whether jiwon could take that with him or not.

jiwon considered killing junhwe, but he also knew that the younger boy was doing this just to make his life difficult and be annoying, so he didn’t care. that was what he signed up for.  

that, and the fact that he knew he would be missing junhwe a lot very soon.

“you know, as much as i love my dad, traveling to his house and being away from you was always a difficult thing to do,” jiwon confessed as they lied down on junhwe’s bed, finally relaxing. his fingers were tangled in his boyfriend’s hair, who had  his head rested on jiwon’s chest. “and now you’re making it even more difficult for me to go.”

junhwe sighed loudly. the arm he had around jiwon’s stomach moved only so he could grab his boyfriend’s hand and intertwine their fingers.

“it’s just for two weeks, though.” he tried, unsure. he didn’t believe his words either. it was the first time they would be far from each other for a long period of time since they started dating, and it was normal to be a little bit scared.

jiwon kept staring at the ceiling. “you’re gonna text me all the time, right?”

“yes.”

“and you’re gonna actually pick up the phone when i call every night, right?” he checked.

“yes.”

“and if yunhyeong makes fun of me while i’m gone, you’re gonna defend me, right?”

silence.

“you’re an asshole, junhwe.” jiwon laughed.

the situation felt bittersweet, but junhwe knew they would survive. he lifted his body a little, moving up so he was resting his head on the pillow right next to jiwon’s face. they were a very cheesy couple, but he didn’t care as long as those moments stayed between them.

junhwe’s hand cupped his boyfriend’s cheek, his thumb slowly caressing the skin under his eyes. he didn’t need to say how much he would miss jiwon, because the other boy felt the same. they exchanged a few kisses on the lips, cheeks, noses, foreheads. their hands — the ones that weren’t intertwined — were the source of light touches all over their bodies.

it was better not to say anything.

\---

as they heard the sound of junhwe’s mom arriving, they knew it was time for jiwon to go home. their relationship wasn’t a secret, but they still felt slightly awkward doing couple things in front of their mothers. also, it was getting late and jiwon had a morning flight to catch and needed to stay with his mom for a while.

however, the boys had to extend their stay for a little longer because junhwe’s mom insisted to cook them dinner. she asked about jiwon’s dad, the trip and showered him in advices, always asking him to be careful. junhwe was sure she didn’t miss his sad expression as she hugged jiwon goodbye.

in the porch, they kissed some more, slowly and passionately, jiwon managing to pour every single ounce of love he had inside of him, to which junhwe accepted with the heart he already gave to his boyfriend. their hands were everywhere, from holding the other’s face to resting on their waist, as if they were trying to cover up for two weeks of absence in advance.

they knew they were being a bit dramatic, but they were young and had every right to be.

the kiss ended with their foreheads touching, giving both time to open their eyes and get their breaths back.

after staring into junhwe’s eyes for a minute, jiwon smiled at what he was about to do.

the older boy took a step back and unzipped his hoodie, carefully undressing out of it. junhwe looked like he had trouble trying to understand what was going on, but he wasn’t going to break the moment with words. he was patient to whatever jiwon was going to do.

jiwon walked around his boyfriend and put his hoodie around him like a coat, helping him with the sleeves and walking back to his initial position in front of him.

“i know you already stole a lot of my hoodies,” jiwon started, close to whispering as he zipped his hoodie on junhwe’s body. “but keep this one too so i can take it back in two weeks. it’s going to get cold.”

junhwe gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, shy after his boyfriend was the cheesiest person on earth. he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, suddenly overwhelmed with the attention.

“okay that’s it, now i’m _definitely_ breaking up with you.” he teased, but he clearly didn’t mean it. his loving stare into jiwon’s eyes couldn’t mean anything else other than love.

“i mean… it’s only fair after i stole all of your clothes today so i wouldn’t miss you so much when i’m gone.” he confessed slightly embarrassed, avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes.

“i fucking knew that was the reason behind all this!” junhwe laughed, going in for another kiss, much warmer this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always thought about coming back to this fic and when they talked about junhoe stealing bobby's clothes i couldn't resist to add an extra chapter. with extra fluffiness. i hope you all enjoy it!! ♥ (and you can find me on twitter @jjunhwe)


End file.
